Southern Belle & the Queen's Hell
by asdfghjklazy
Summary: A pretty sweet-talker with a cute drawl is no match against Massie Block... right?
1. Meet and Greet

**Better than the rest…**

It's her final year in middle school and she's ready to kick it off right. Massie Block has the longest hair extensions, the fullest lashes, and the poutiest lips. And most importantly, she has the hearts and minds of OCD and Briarwood in her perfectly manicured hands… or so she thinks. What happens when a certain beautiful, southern belle from Virginia sweeps in and risks it all?

**Blondes are the best betas…**

Claire Lyons couldn't be more happy. She has the best friends and the best boyfriend, and now she even has the coolest career ever as an actress! What more could she want? But her friends become in question when the new girl becomes a new acquaintance. Can she come out on top with both?

**50% Spanish, 100% bitch…**

Bringing American fashion to Spain, Alicia Rivera is now a style icon in another country. With a fresh tan and a new reputation, Alicia is ready to jack her spot as Beta back from Miss Goody Two Shoes. Her goal seems just in reach when Claire befriends the enemy.

**Chocolate and critics…**

Dylan Marvil is recognized all over the world from her reality T.V. show. Going into the show's second season seems like a dream come true at first, until the harsh reality of reality T.V. sets in. With no time to hang, can Dylan stay in Massie's good graces?

**From soccer balls to big falls…**

Kristen Gregory is sooo ready to kick butt in soccer this year. That is, until the very first game of the season – and her very first injury ever. How will Kristen stay in the A-list when she's just a nerd with a broken ankle? After all, everyone knows you to _earn _your spot in the Pretty Committee.

**Southern hospitality…**

Willow Kohls is the new girl in town and everyone knows it. With a sunny disposition and ever-present smile, one would think she'd slide into OCD with no problem. Well, one would think wrong.


	2. Gossip Points

**First off, I own nothing! Absitively posolutely nothing. Second, EEK! This is my fiiirst fanfic. Please review & tell me what you think. Suggestions are totally welcome, too! (: Anyways, onto the first chapter.**

Massie Block tilted her head to the side and stared into the mirror, silently scrutinizing her reflection. Her makeup was flawless, as usual, and her amber eyes sparkled thanks to a shimmery shadow swept across her lids. She'd chosen her new favorite Glossip Girl, Raspberry Punch, and layered it on her full lips. Her hair was straightened to a pin – 1 part shine and 2 parts gloss, and it fell to the small of her back. Massie's willowy, lithe frame was accentuated by a gauzy Ella Moss dress straight off the 2012 runway. She added a multiple skinny belts that lay haphazardly across her narrow hips, a genius accessory if she did say so herself. Her booties were the newest from Marc; nude and flirty, and her jewelry was sparing but sparkly.

"What do you think, Bean?" Massie twirled around to face her puppy, luh-ving the way her dress fluttered whimsically around her knees. "Is it perfect or is it perfect?" She flashed a toothy grin at the pup, already knowing the answer.

Bean yipped twice, leaping up from her nap spot on Massie's chaise to lick-sniff her legs in approval.

"I toe-dally agree," she announced, bending gracefully to scoop up the pug. She planted a big, glossy kiss on the dog's forehead before releasing her back on the ground.

_Buzzzzz. Buzz-buzzzzzz._

Massie click-clacked across her room to her vanity, where her iPhone spun in a slow circle as it vibrated. Pausing to pull some loose strands of hair from her gloss, she lifted to phone and checked it. (1) New Text. Sauntering back across the shining wood flooring, Massie opened it.

**Alicia: **I have gossip worth at least 1000 gp!

Stopping suddenly, Massie re-read the text. Then she read it again. Her heart picked up the pace and her pits immediately began to sweat. This had to be big. Alicia was the top gossiper in all of New York, and she absolutely _did not _joke about it. A good piece of gossip usually earned 100 points. 1,000 points was practically unheard of. But if Alicia said her piece was worth 1,000 gossip points, it was worth 1,000 gossip points. Maybe even more. Massie's fingers scuttled across the touch screen as quickly as they could.

Anddd… send.

**Massie: **I'll C about tht. Spill.

Alicia's reply was almost instantaneous. Massie bet Alicia had pre-typed it and had just waited until she texted her back.

**Alicia: **There is a new grl in ocd! Willow Kohls. R grade. From VA.

Massie's heartbeat reached an all time record pace. She paced across her room, a spark in her mind turning into an all-out wildfire. Alicia wouldn't be asking for 1,000 gossip points for just some new girl. Clearly this girl was a threat. Massie's eyes blinked rapidly. There was no way she was going to let some southern transfer student ruin her final year in middle school. It was her time to shine. Her school to rule!

**Massie: **Get all dirt on her. Prepare 2 present during lunch. We'll discuss plan of attack thn. If necessary.

Send.

**Massie: **O & 1000 pts granted. Congrats.

But Massie wasn't concerned about Alicia's winning gossip point score. She had a belle to break.


	3. LBRs Luhv Us

**Hey again! Sorry the first chapter was so short… the first is always hardest for me. Hopefully this will make it up to you guys! Also: reviews. As I write this, I only have one. :/ But I'm so thankful to that one. So here's a personal thank you to miyame-chan! You're the best. & To the rest of you, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and don't forget to review, review, review. :D**

"Well, maybe she's nice." Claire offered, resting her back against the buttery seat of the Range Rover. She shifted uncomfortably, her hands running down her thighs in a desperate attempt to somehow lengthen her super short BCBG skirt. She was beginning to regret allowing Massie to talk her into wearing it. But even she had to agree that it looked beyond cute with her layered Marc Jacobs tank, flirty knee socks, and beloved Keds. Pushing back her bangs-turned-layers, she smiled. "Maybe she's cool."

"Cool?" Massie barked. "I don't care if she's "cooler" than Starbucks' frozen iced coffees! She's still a guaranteed LBR." She crossed her thin arms defiantly, her amber eyes glaring out the window. She watched Alicia strut down her ridiculously long driveway, glad to have something to distract her from the current topic of conversation: the new girl.

Blocking everything else from her mind, Massie stared at Alicia's outfit. A typical Ralph ensemble, she rocked cute baggy denim shorts, a fitted polo-style tee, and strappy navy heels. Her hair was beachy beautiful, all body and partial wave. As she neared, Massie noticed the top and bottom navy kohl eye liner that made her eyes look endless and deep. Unfortunately, her makeup, combined with her head-to-toe amazing outfit, made her look hotter than hot. She was a 9.8. Massie glanced away. Lame Spanish trends. _Whatever. _

"_Holaaa_!" Alicia bellowed, throwing herself in to the car. She immediately tossed her Fendi school bag onto the floor and struck a pose, gazing at Claire and Massie seductively. "What's my rating, _chicas_?"

Claire giggled and Massie sighed.

"9.6," she lied, fake-yawning and crossing her legs.

"Well, you're a total 10!" Alicia gushed, pinching the flowing fabric of Massie's dress. "Is this the new Ella Moss?"

"Given!" Massie allowed herself to flash a toothy smile. "And check out the skinny belts. It's totally inspired, right?"

"Totes!" Alicia widened her eyes and nodded seriously.

A bout of silence swept throughout the car.

"So, about the new girl-" Alicia began.

"Irrelevant!" Cutting her off, Massie raised a brow. "It's _just _a new girl. Undoubtedly, she'll be just like every other wannabe LBR in OCD. She'll worship us. Done, done, and done."

"But-"

"Isaac, go to Dylan's!" Massie shouted. She reached into the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of Evian, wanting desperately to hold it against her throbbing head. Instead, she took a quick sip and held the cool liquid in her mouth, trying to regain composure. She swallowed, imagining the water was washing away all her doubts and fears. She took a deep breath. "We'll pick up Kristen last."

Massie couldn't believe they were here. The girls all huddled nervously in the Range Rover, awaiting her directions. It was their first day back from summer vaca and their final year in middle school. They were top dawgs! And they all looked great. Better than great. They looked fantastic! And they were ready. Totally ready. Completely, totally, 100%-

"Uh, Mass? Are we going to get out?" Kristen twirled a dirty blonde strand of hair, her navy eyes flickering to the window. The Great Lawn was sprawling with students on their first day back, and eager buzz drifting between them all. The girls snickered. Massie snapped back into command, turning to her girls with a serious face.

"This first entrance is cuh-rucial. We have to send a message that says, "why yes, we did have an ah-mazing, perfect, you-had-to-be-there summer!" Got me?" The PC glanced at each other and nodded, showing Massie they, too, were serious. "Good. Then we're walking to Sexy And I Know It by LMFAO. Ah-five, ah-six, ah-sev-uhn, eight!"

And they were out. One by one, in perfect synchronization, the PC piled out of the Range

Rover and paraded onto campus. Massie could feel all eyes on her as she walked, hips swaying, arms swinging. The steady clacking of heels assured her that they were all perfectly in step. Massie's heart ballooned as heads turned and mouths dropped. This was it. This is what she lived for. Inside, her organs were dancing. But Massie kept her model-like, I'm-so-over-this expression on he face until she and her fashionable army reached their rendezvous spot under the Great Oak. Only then did she break out in a ginormous grin.

Just as Massie expected, her fans came flowing in.

"Ohmygosh, Massie! Your hair is teeew cute!"

"I love your boots, Mass! Beyond amazing!"

"Adorable idea for the belts!"

Massie stood and graciously accepted her well-deserved compliments, her fears quickly fading. What had she been worried about? This was_ her_ school.


End file.
